Love Enters the Picture
by stealth-101
Summary: Summer and Seth have never met, but after an unfortunate mistake, they are forced to live together for a year, and it's hate at first sight. But can they really continue to hate each other when destiny has other plans? SS, read and enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything related to the OC.**

**A/N: So this is my new story. I know it took a lot longer than I said to get it up, but I didn't start writing until last week as I have been extremely busy with school and life in general.**

**I'm really excited about this story – I feel it could be good once I get into it, and I hope you enjoy too!**

PROLOGUE

When Seth Cohen was offered a dream position in Chicago, there was no way he was going to refuse. Even the short amount of time to get ready and leave his Manhattan apartment for a year wasn't going to deter him. He would just have to sign on to a leasing agent and rent the apartment out for a year while he was away. Then he would return, the other person would leave and things would go on as normal.

He wasn't even that worried when he was three days from leaving and still hadn't signed up with anyone. It was only in his most stressed moments that he began to worry about not finding anyone and his apartment going to ruins. It was in these times of most stress that he confessed to his friend Lena, and Lena, with all her wisdom and experience, came up with the perfect solution. Don't go through a stupid agency, instead, Lena would ask her friend Summer if she wanted it, because she was in desperate need of a new apartment. Seth, having enough things to worry about, enthusiastically agreed – after all, anyone who was a friend of Lena's was a friend of Seth's.

Since he had to go to some farewell function that night, he just gave Lena the keys to show her friend around the apartment, and it was no surprise that Summer loved it. After all, it was the best apartment in the city and was in easy walking distance to most places. Lena called Seth and told him the good news, and he had his first conversation with Summer.

They made a loose arrangement – nothing on paper, because at the time, it didn't really seem necessary. Summer wasn't allowed to paint the apartment or make any permanent changes, but apart from that, she could go crazy. She could move in on the Thursday, which was only three days away, and she knew she had exactly one year before she had to hand back the keys. Seth, with a number of functions to attend, didn't even get a chance to meet Summer, but this didn't matter because everything was under control.

On the Wednesday night, when Seth was on his way to the airport, he dropped his keys off at Lena's while he was saying goodbye, and he told her to let him know if there was any problems. Then he went to JFK airport and boarded a plane to the Windy City.

Summer moved in and couldn't believe her luck – she had a great apartment in the middle of the city and wasn't even paying top dollar. She hadn't met this Seth Cohen who apparently owned the apartment, but she loved him for giving her this opportunity.

Seth too was feeling great affection for Summer Roberts, who had saved him from messy contracts with sleazy leasing agents – it was a great deal for both of them.

Then, two weeks later, the company Seth was working for declared bankruptcy, and the architectural contract he was working on was terminated. His dream one year job in Chicago was ruined, and he had to trek back to New York with his tail between his legs. Of course he still had a job with his old work, but now there was the problem of the apartment.

Since there was no formal arrangement signed, Seth was sure he could just apologise to Summer, explain the mix up and she would happily move. Obviously he had never met Summer Roberts. Summer, who was extremely independent, fierce and prone to rage blackouts, was not willing to let this apartment slide. She was already in love. And since there was no formal arrangement signed, he had no right to just kick her out.

Seth arrived at two am, knocking and swearing, and when Summer heard what he wanted, she slammed the door in his face. The nerve of that self-righteous, arrogant bastard, she thought, but he didn't leave that easily.

Lena, the mediator in this situation, was called over at 4 in the morning to resolve the matter, and only one solution seemed plausible. They would both have to share the apartment.

The look of shock on both their faces when this was suggested was unbeatable; shock, mingled with horror, anger and disgust. But since no one else could think of anything, this is what happened.

Seth moved his stuff into the master bedroom, and Summer unwillingly moved into the slightly smaller guest room. They would share the grocery shopping and split the bills down the middle. But they wouldn't like it.

And the second the year was up, Summer was out. Seth would only have to put up with this invasion of his apartment for one year. Then he was free. But in the meantime, their hatred of each other was bound to become an issue.

CHAPTER 1: WHAT DID I GET MYSELF INTO?

Seth was woken up way too early for the third morning in a row, and lay in bed cursing the world and everyone in it. Summer Roberts, his unbearable new roommate, was blow drying her hair in the next room at a time where no one was supposed to be up, not even the birds. He put his pillow over his head and attempted to block the noise out but it was to no use. His anger was going to keep him awake no matter how quiet the house got.

He stumbled out of bed and checked his appearance in the mirror. Hair was sticking out all over the place; the dark circles under his eyes were getting bigger and his expression was becoming moodier. He should never have listened to Lena, his stupid best friend, or ex-best friend in the mood he was in now, when she offered him the easy solution. This most certainly wasn't the easy solution.

He walked into the bathroom and saw Summer putting the finishing touches on her make-up, her hair now perfectly styled, which was weird considering it was only 7 o'clock in the morning. Who got up that early anyway?

"Oh. Hey Cohen."

"I need to use the bathroom."

"No 'hi Summer, how's it going?'"

"It's too early in the morning for pleasantries."

"Get over it Cohen. It's 7; half of America's up by now."

"Not me. Or I shouldn't be anyway."

"You're going to have to get used to it – I'm not changing my routine. You haven't seen my hair without a blow dry; no one should have to put up with that."

Despite his intense anger, Seth was able to appreciate this comment and it almost made him liven up. Almost. As Summer left the bathroom, Seth noticed hairs all over the counter top and tubes of cream everywhere. Why anyone needed six different moisturisers was beyond him, and the girliness of his bathroom was enough to continue his foul mood well into the morning.

He got to work, his coat and scarf white from a light morning snow, and made a point of ignoring Lena as he sat down to his desk. His distracted mood showed in his morning's work, and he was sent home at lunch time to relax – his boss was certain his failed job had caused him to go crazy. He didn't know that the job had nothing to do with it – it was all his new roommate.

Similarly, Summer sat at her desk wondering how Seth Cohen could be such a jerk. She wasn't trying to be annoying, she just had her morning routine. If he didn't stay up so late at night watching porn, he wouldn't be so tired in the morning. All she was trying to be was pleasant, but soon she would give up if this was the way he was behaving.

When she looked at the clock she realised she was almost late to meet Lena for lunch, and her building was ten minutes away; she would have to run to make it there on time. She quickly left the office and moved swiftly down the New York City sidewalks.

As she approached the building, she saw a man in a coat with his collar sticking up, shielding him from the wind, and a grey scarf. He was looking the other way, and obviously didn't notice her, so when she was about to walk past him he turned around sharply, nearly knocking Summer right to the ground.

"Wow, I'm so sorry, I didn't see you the-" Seth stopped when he saw who he just bumped, and his hand – which was still clasping her arm tightly – immediately fell. "Summer, what are you doing here?"

Summer, still startled at her close call, found it hard to speak. "Me? What are you doing jerk? Do you make a habit out of hitting poor defenceless women?"

"I was looking the other way!"

"Whatever. I'm meeting Lena – as if I'd come to see you." With that she stormed off into the building and Seth was left wondering what had happened.

If this hot-cold action was going to happen for the whole year, he didn't know if he'd survive.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

"I can't do it Lena."

"Do what?"

"Live there – with Seth. I can't do it."

"And we're back to the only topic you've talked about for the last hour."

"I can't help it – I hate him."

"Has he done anything in particular to make you hate him?"

"For a start, he keeps leaving the toilet seat up. It's gross. And the other day, he ate Chinese on the couch and some of it fell, and it took him like an hour to clean it up. And he keeps hogging the TV with lame Will Ferrell movies. I missed P.S I Love You because of some stupid crap he had on."

Slightly amused, Lena continued, "Anything else?"

"It goes on forever. He used my moisturiser the other day because his skin was dry. And he complains that I wake him up every morning, but I'm just doing my morning routine."

"It sounds to me like you're just looking at things to get angry at Seth for."

"No way. I'm not sure I can live this way for a whole year. I won't do it."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

When Seth and Summer arrived home after work that night, they had both cooled down considerably from their argument that morning – whatever it was about this time. Seth made dinner and offered some to his new roommate, who accepted gladly. They sat on the lounge together and watched the news, before a movie started that they were both interested in. For a while things were going really well and they were even what you would consider friendly towards each other. Then Seth put his feet up on the coffee table, which was apparently a mistake.

"Cohen, what are you doing?"

"What do you mean? I do this all the time."

"It's gross."

"As if. Anyway, it's my furniture."

"I don't want to live in a house that has dirty feet marks everywhere. I put my food on that table."

"On plates."

"Speaking of which, can you stop leaving food scraps everywhere? We'll get rats. It took me ages to clean up your mess yesterday."

"I didn't realise I moved back in with my mother. I'm sick of this, I'm going to bed."

All friendliness was forgotten once again as Seth stormed off to the bedroom and turned his iPod speakers up extra loud to piss her off. What really annoyed him was the way she tried to boss him around in his own apartment, but at the same time, he was oddly turned on. He had never had a girlfriend that actually cared about being clean, and seeing Summer putting so much attention into her appearance and the apartment was a nice change. Now if only she could stop being such a bitch, they could actually grow to like each other.

Over in the other bedroom, Summer was trying to read without much success. Seth had put his music up extra loud to annoy her, and it was working. She banged on his wall again, and she did notice the music quieten down a tiny bit. She sighed and put her arms behind her head, sighing as she resigned to her fate. This was going to be a long year. And if the weird attraction she felt towards Seth – with his corkscrew curls and oddly attractive dimples – continued, it was going to be an interesting one as well.

**A/N: Just a very quick note: if you want me to continue this story can you please let me know? I don't want to be writing a story that no one's reading, so if you enjoyed it, please please please review. They would be greatly appreciated and make my day. Also, any suggestions are very welcome.**

**Thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews! I've decided to continue this story, but only so long as I know people are still enjoying it – I don't want my story going unread. So of course this means reviews! I would love as many reviews as possible – good or bad, preferably good but I can handle anything you throw at me – to let me know if you're enjoying the story.**

**Thanks again and enjoy!**

CHAPTER 2: DETENTE

After two weeks of living together, things were finally starting to settle down. Although no one could say things were loving and friendly, they were manageable. They sat down one day and made some more rules about living together. If one person made dinner, they made it for both of them. If one person had their music too loud, the other had the permission to smash the speakers, if they couldn't agree on the TV channel, it would go on neither.

Things like this made living together much more bearable, and the arguments were starting to disappear. In fact that night, Seth, Summer, Lena and a few other friends from their respective works were going to this great bar near the apartment.

When Seth finished work he and Lena started the trek towards Duncan's.

"So Sethy, how's the apartment going?"

"It's OK; better now we have some rules."

"I knew you'd end up getting along with Summer – she's the greatest."

"I wouldn't say that. She's a bit fucked up, if you know what I mean. She cleans the apartment more in one week than I do in a year. What kind of person does that?"

"Maybe you need someone to help clean the place. I think I saw a rat there one time."

"It wasn't a stray rat – I was taking care of it for a friend and it got loose."

"Anyway, soon you'll see that having Summer around is a good thing. Once you two get over having to live together – and I don't mean like you are now, cos I can tell things are still pretty shitty – but once you guys are friends you'll thank me."

"If that ever happens."

"If what ever happens?" Their conversation abruptly ended as they approached the bar and noticed Summer just a few feet away, so close she could hear the conversation. "I couldn't go in by myself – there were seedy guys like everywhere."

"Well I'm here to protect you now."

"Shut up Cohen, as if you'd be able to take on anyone bigger than me anyway."

They walked in together and Lena couldn't help a small smile escape as she saw the two bickering. They pretended to hate each other now but she knew both of them and knew it wouldn't be like that forever – she could tell.

They found the rest of their friends and stayed there for quite a few hours. Seth was being pretty responsible because he had gone out the previous Friday and gotten so smashed he was incognito for the entire weekend, but the same couldn't be said for Summer. By the time they decided to leave and make the walk of the five blocks or so to the apartment, she was off her face. Quite a few of the guys had left earlier on in the night, and there was only 3 or 4 left at the end. Soon everyone was gone but Summer and Seth, and Seth knew it would be his responsibility to take care of her and make sure she didn't fall down somewhere and kill herself.

"Come on Summer, it's time to go now."

"What? Cohen, I don't want to leave!"

"I have a surprise waiting back at the apartment."

"OK!" Although the surprise was a bed, and it wasn't actually a surprise because she'd seen it many times before, he wasn't in the mood to mess around.

Halfway to the apartment, Summer suddenly sat down on the sidewalk, causing others to stare at the odd behaviour.

"Summer, what are you doing?"

"My feet hurt. And I don't feel like walking anymore."

"We're so close now."

"I'm not going. Anyway, there's another pub – let's go in there."

"I want to get home."

"Stop being so boring." Summer was slurring her words and was wobbling before she sat down, and after a while, Seth knew there was only one thing to do.

"Alright then, hop on."

"What?"

"Jump on my back. I'll carry you home."

"Cohen, you're like so weak that that wouldn't even work." For emphasis, she squeezed his chicken arm and was surprised to feel a defined arm muscle underneath.

"Try me."

So she got up and clumsily attacked his back, eventually landing in a position where he was able to walk. The whole way home Summer was laughing for reasons he couldn't understand, but they made it home in one piece and were safely inside before she decided to throw up. Once she was feeling better, they sat down on the couch together, and Summer started talking.

"You know what Cohen? You're not as big an asshole as I thought you were."

"Why did you think that?"

"Because you kept acting all rude and stupid towards me, and you stole this stupid apartment from me, and you're always grumpy in the morning..."

"Only cos you wake me up with your beauty routine."

"Whatever. But you're not a dickhead, you're really nice."

"Thanks..."

"I mean it. If it weren't so weird I'd screw you right now."

"I think it's time to get you to bed."

"But I'm having fun talking to you."

"Maybe in the morning."

"OK ... Love you Cohen."

"Whatever. Have a good sleep."

Seth went to bed that night with the odd feeling that things were about to change. He didn't know how, but he was pretty sure that he couldn't go through this – witnessing drunken Summer in all her glory – and then have things go back to normal.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

The next morning the bags under the eyes and the groan as she entered the bright room were enough to tell that Summer was extremely hungover, and probably would be for a while. She opened her mouth and it stunk of alcohol, and Seth felt so bad he went and got her an aspirin just to make her feel better.

"Thanks Cohen, I needed that."

"No problem."

"This is a bit of an awkward question, but... did I do anything, you know, really embarrassing last night? I don't remember a patch right in the middle."

"Well, I piggy-backed you home, do you remember that?"

"Oh my God, I thought it was just some random guy I found in the bar. I haven't been that drunk in so long – like since college."

Seth decided not to tell her what else she said that night, because he wasn't sure if she would be embarrassed or remorseful or whatever, and quite frankly he didn't want to know. Life was already complicated enough without this weird roommate tension between them to screw things up even more.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

As Seth arrived home that afternoon after running errands around town, he was greeted by a delicious smell from the kitchen. There was Summer standing over the stove making spaghetti bolognaise, Seth's favourite. They sat down at the lounge to eat together, and for once they were both completely silent, no bickering or fighting, just complete quiet.

Afterwards Summer casually remarked, "There's a saucepan on the stove that needs washing. You should probably do that before it gets baked on."

"Me? Why should I do it?" Seth was in an especially lazy mood and was willing to argue his way out of work.

"Because I spent like an hour cooking for you and I've still got a raging headache."

"Which would be worse if it wasn't for me dragging you out of the bar."

"You did not!"

"Did so, you might not remember but I did. And I'm not cleaning up."

"Me neither."

"Fine."

"Fine."

There was a few minutes silence before Summer spoke up again;

"Seriously though, you should clean it soon or the crap'll never come off."

"Seriously, I'm not doing it."

"You're such an asshole Cohen!"

"Well you're the one who's cleans for fun. Do some cleaning then."

"I don't clean for fun – I clean because you're such a fucking prick and don't do anything for yourself!"

The voices were getting higher and higher, and eventually Summer stormed off to her room. Seth, not willing to back down, filled the pan with water but wasn't giving her the satisfaction of winning.

He too stormed off to bed and both were icy towards each other for the next few days, even though there wasn't any real reason – it was only a saucepan. They both obviously had very strong personalities that clashed when they argued. When they were nice to each other things were great, but as soon as things got hostile, it was a different story. They brought out the worst in each other, and neither would back down.

BBBBBBBB

Seth arrived to work the next morning in a shitty mood. He still wasn't talking to Summer – even if he couldn't quite remember the reason – and he had too much work to do that he couldn't look forward to going to work to escape her anyway. He grumpily ran into Lena on the stairs, and when he didn't apologise, she knew something was up, and she had a pretty good guess of what it was.

"What did she do this time?"

"Just being a bitch. I think she's going to have to move out."

"Tell me what happened."

After Seth finished his tale, Lena started laughing. It was ridiculous. Even she hadn't imagined this much tension early on.

"Seth, there's nothing to be mad about. Stupid misunderstanding. Get over it already."

"You don't understand Len, I'm going crazy. I can't stay home, I can't come here, I can't even go out without seeing her or having to talk about her. I can't stand her."

"You're fighting over nothing. I know you both – you're both awesome. And you'd love each other if you got it out of your heads that your life is ruined. Fair enough, you got stuck in this situation that you hate. You both have to share when you want your own space – I get that – I know you love having your apartment to yourself. But it isn't Summer's fault you have to share, just like I told Summer that it isn't your fault. It's just bad luck – or fate, whatever you call it."

"Wait... you were talking to Summer about this?"

"You think you're the only one who gets to complain? I know exactly what you're both thinking. The sooner you stop thinking of each other as the enemy, things will work out."

As Lena said this, Seth knew it made sense. He wrapped his arm around her shoulder and they walked towards the office together.

"When did you get so wise?"

"For always. Now after work, go home and sort things out."

"Whatever you say."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Seth was sitting on the couch when he heard keys rustling in the lock. A second later, Summer walked into the apartment, looking every bit as put together as when she had left. Her hair was perfectly in place, her clothes were perfectly clean and pressed, and her make-up looked like it was freshly applied.

Seth, on the other hand, had his tie loose around his neck, a large coffee stain on his shirt and creases everywhere from Seth didn't even know when. His hair was all over the place – his Jew-fro was extremely susceptible to getting bigger and harder to manage throughout the day, and this was definitely the case today.

Summer walked in and dumped her handbag on the counter.

"Hey Summer, I think we should talk."

"About what?"

"Us living together."

"I'm not leaving – get it out of your head."

"No, not anything like that. I know I've been blaming you a lot for this situation we've gotten ourselves into..."

Summer was intrigued, and sat down at the other end of the couch, waiting to hear what he said.

"...but I know that it isn't just your fault. It's as much mine as it is yours. We were both stupid and irresponsible in not getting things worked out and on paper, and not even meeting before I left. I keep blaming you but it's only because I know deep down that I should blame myself."

"Wow."

"I know, deep wasn't it."

"You said exactly what I was thinking. The reason I'm being such a bitch is because I hate you for stealing my apartment."

Seth looked hurt, but she continued.

"But I don't really hate you, I just have no one else to be mad at. I _am_ prone to rage blackouts you know."

"So I've heard."

"Sorry Cohen."

"I should be the one saying sorry. Can we try and go a little easier on each other?"

"That sounds like a plan."

"And lets change the topic now – we're sounding a little too much like a cheesy Hollywood chick flick."

"I love those movies."

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

When things were back to normal, a group of their friends decided to go to Duncan's again and of course Seth and Summer were both in. The last time they went there it was one of the funnest nights on record, if not a little awkward at the end. Anyway, the bar was known for the cheap alcohol and nice atmosphere, and if they weren't going to take advantage of that, what would they do?

Later in the night, after everyone had been there for a while, Seth was over making out with some drunk girl over in the corner, and Summer wanted to leave. And she wasn't going to walk home alone through the streets of New York in the middle of the night, so she needed Seth to go with her. When he showed no signs of leaving anytime soon, Summer decided to take matters into her own hands.

She walked over to Seth, and literally pulled him away from the slurring girl, who was obviously not very happy with her.

"What the hell are you doing?"

"What are you doing? Get your hands off my boyfriend you skank."

Seth was obviously confused, but Summer kept up the act.

"You didn't tell me you had a girlfriend! And in the bar!"

"What, she's not my-" Seth was stopped by a forceful pair of lips on his own, and not the ones that were just there.

To stop Seth from ruining her genius plan, Summer was attacking him with her lips. A few seconds later the girl stormed off, and Seth and Summer was left alone.

"What the fuck was that for?"

"Sorry. I just really wanted to leave, and I needed you to come with me."

"What if I really liked that girl?"

"She was a little skank. Anyway, come on." She linked her fingers in his and dragged them out of the bar.

"What's with the manhandling Summ? You're going to jerk my arm out of its socket."

"Stop being such a baby."

They walked back to the apartment in comfortable silence, and when they got back, Summer walked in and lay on Seth's bed.

"So I was thinking – that's a good idea."

"What is?"

"If we're ever wanting to bail in the bar, let's use each other."

"Like if I'm making out with a hot chick and I want to leave? When would that happen?"

"Or if you're getting stalked by some random and you want to get out of there. We can use each other."

"If you want ..."

"Awesome."

Summer swung her legs over the side of the bed and said, "Ok, goodnight Cohen. Thanks for tonight. I don't know what I would have done without you." She gave him a quick kiss on the cheek as she walked past.

After she left, Summer went into her own bedroom and started thinking about the night. It was so much fun, again, but she realised she was seriously starting to not hate Seth Cohen. When she looked at him she didn't see an arrogant tool, but someone who was just as nice, if not nicer, than all her other friends.

Seth was also starting to see Summer in a different light. She wasn't so crazy and neurotic as he thought she was, but someone normal. Was he starting to be able to not mind her, even like her company? If so that was the craziest thing he'd heard in a while.

**A/N: I've pretty much written the next chapter, so if I get enough reviews, it could even be up tomorrow. And just to let you know the story is going somewhere – in the next couple of chapters stuff happens, the first few chaps are just sort of introducing the story. And I'm open for any ideas!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone! Sorry it took a bit longer to update. I'll hopefully have another chapter up before I go on holidays, but it all depends on reviews! They mean so much to me which sounds incredibly cheesy but its true.**

**Thanks again and I hope you enjoy!**

CHAPTER 3: DOMESTIC BLISS

"Cohen, we need to change the channel."

"Why?" Seth was lounging back in his lounge watching, not any sporting match or anything related to sport in fact, but reruns of Grey's Anatomy.

"ANTM's on, and I can't miss it."

"ANT what now?"

"Next top model. It's a really important episode. I don't know what's going to happen to McKee – she's my favourite."

"Really? Mine's Marjorie." Shit. Seth had just given his biggest secret away. He was a closet next top model fan.

"Hang on, do you actually watch ANTM?"

"No... I was just guessing names. Do you mean there's actually a Marjorie on the show. Lucky guess I guess."

"Cohen..."

"Busted. When I was up late one night it was on and I got addicted. That Tyra knows what she's talking about."

"I can't believe you. So turn it over."

"Now I don't have to wait until you're asleep to watch it. Good."

Seth scooted over and let Summer in,

When the show was finished – it was Clark's turn to go – there was the nightly debate over what to have for dinner.

"Thai."

"Italian. What's your obsession with Thai anyway?"

"It was pretty much the only thing I had growing up seeing as my mum couldn't cook."

"Fine then. Thai it is. But only this once."

"Thanks Summ. Oh, and by the way, Levi wants to know what time we're getting there tomorrow night."

"About 8 I guess. I think I'm working until then anyway."

Going to the bar every Friday night had become somewhat of a tradition, and now that Summer and Seth had gotten over hating each other, they had sort of become a package deal. Every time either of them did anything, the other was invited too. And since the bar was a regular thing, it was now the place to be for all Seth and Summer's friends.

The food came and the argument arose over who to pay, but the arguments weren't serious anymore, they were more a friendly bickering. Just as Lena had predicted, Summer and Seth were becoming fast friends.

Seth could now see that Summer wasn't neurotic but just clean, like most girls were, and cared about her appearance. She wasn't crazy at all, but actually really funny in her own weird way if you got to know her well enough.

And Summer could see that Seth was hilarious with his sarcasm and references to books and movies no one has ever heard of. And of course, since they could both take a joke, they never stopped mocking each other and that was fun too.

Ever since that night that Summer had attacked Seth with her lips, they had been pretty close. When Summer couldn't sleep that night, she had gone back to Seth's room and they had a pretty deep and meaningful talk. Not just superficial stuff like ANTM, but really close things. Summer had told Seth about the time she was mugged in an alleyway and Seth told her about when he was picked on in high school, until one time when he ended up in hospital with broken ribs and a broken arm. They shared stuff that hadn't been shared before – not with anyone, even their closest friends – and it signalled a turning point in their relationship, to the stage where they weren't just civil towards each other, but actually friends.

BBBBBBBBBBB

Summer was working intensely at her desk when she looked up at the clock and saw that it was time to leave. Her work would always be there on Monday morning and she wasn't going to let it get in the way of her fun. She had decided to wear her cute new dress to work today, but being New York, she couldn't just wear it by itself, so she was wearing tights as well. She wore heals – as she did everyday because she was so tiny without them – and had a black overcoat to shield herself from the wind.

When she had gone to the mirror and checked she was still looking good and her hair was still in place, she zipped up her coat and braved the icy streets. Since Roger and Christian and all of her work friends had left at 6, Summer was left to walk by herself, which was always a danger, but Summer was surprisingly tough and any person who tried to attack her was in for a nasty surprise – six years of martial arts for her rage blackouts meant that she was the more dangerous one.

She reached Duncan's and saw that the party was already in full swing. Trust a group of testosterone filled males to not waste any time at the end of the week to get stuck into the drinking. She went over and joined Chris, Josh and Zack and downed a few martinis.

At about ten, things were getting interesting and Seth was over talking to a few of his friends from work.

"Seth, you should come back to our apartment after here – we've got a case of beer in the fridge and there's a replay of the football." Levi and Mitch were two guys at his work who still acted like they were in a frat house. They were both 30 but shared an apartment so they could have ragers and get drunk every night, and if there was ever a sports thing on, they were the first to let everyone know.

"I would guys, but me and Summ are going shopping early tomorrow. Apparently the apartment doesn't have enough paintings or decorations, but I won't let her pick them by herself because she has atrocious taste in almost everything."

"Blow her off. She's just your roomie, and only cos she wouldn't fucking leave." Mitch had by this stage had quite a few pints and was getting more aggressive than he normally was.

"I would but she'd make my life hell. Maybe next time."

"Whatever. You're so a couple."

"What?" Seth was in the middle of a mouthful and he spat it out all over the counter.

"It's obvious. You blow off beer and sports to have an early night to go shopping with her. You do everything together – every time I see you you're with her. You watch TV shows together, you eat together all the time..."

"That's because we live together."

"So? Me and Levi live together – doesn't mean we spend every moment looking into each other's eyes and saying how great we are."

"And you think me and Summer do?"

"Well if you're not a couple, you're the most non-couple couple I've ever seen."

""Whatever man. I just don't want to get on her bad side – she's had a rage blackout problem since forever and we still have ten more months of living together before I can finally kick her out." Seth didn't mention that he was beginning to dread this – now he was used to sharing with someone and having someone to spend time with, he wasn't sure he wanted to go back to living and eating alone. And now Summer waited until 6:30 to do her morning bathroom stuff, things were much better.

"Sure. If you say so."

Seth was starting to get pissed off at Mitch and Levi – all they talked about was beer, sports and women, and especially now Seth didn't want to hear their alcohol fuelled rants. Actually, after a long week, he felt like going home. And now he and Summer had their little trick for making the other leave when they wanted to, he knew he could leave right now.

But first, he had to say a quick hello to Lena, who he hadn't talked to all night.

"Hey Lena, how's it going?"

Lena was sitting on the edge of her stool, obviously very happy and cheerful; "I'm great sweetie. How are things?"

"Good. I'm just about to leave. Thought I'd come say hi."

"No Sethy, stay with me." She tried to pull him down but he wasn't having any of it.

"No Lena, I'm going now."

"But I never get to spend time with you anymore, and I miss you."

"I miss you too. But I'm tired, and I'm leaving."

He gave her a quick kiss on the cheek before walking over to Summer's cubicle, where he saw her talking to two guys he had never seen before. Perfect.

"Hey sweetie, I think it's time to leave."

Summer looked up confused for a second, but caught on, and said, "Alright babe, sorry guys, I have to go now. Nice talking to you."

"Wait, you have a boyfriend?"

"Yeah, didn't I mention that? Sorry." She handed Seth her coat and got up from her seat. As they were walking out the door, Seth squeezed Summer's ass for added effect, before turning around to see what the guys she left behind were doing.

He caught a glance at Mitch who was mouthing something Seth couldn't quite understand but could definitely hazard a guess as to what he was saying. Seth made a gesture with a certain finger and kept walking, wrapping his arm around Summer's shoulder to finish the charade.

Once they got outside Summer said,

"Did you really have to add the ass grab? I was coming you know."

"I had to pay you back for that kiss you gave me a few weeks ago. You can't have me that easily without getting something in return."

"Whatever."

Seth went to remove his arm from around Summer's body but she stopped him.

"It's cold. You don't want me to freeze to death do you?"

"You just want to steal my warmth."

"You know what Cohen? Living with you turned out to be not such a bad thing after all."

Seth squeezed her shoulder a little tighter. "Was that a compliment in there somewhere?"

"No way. You're still a pig."

They walked back to the apartment in silence, and when they got back, Seth crashed. After working hard on a project all week, he just needed to sleep. But Summer came in and crashed on his bed next to him.

"Why are you going to bed so early?"

"Just tired from work."

"You know what? I had fun tonight."

"Me too. Except for Mitch and Levi."

"Well they're jerks. Everyone knows that."

They turned Seth's TV on and found a rerun of Veronica Mars playing. Neither of them could bother changing the channel, so they left it and before long, both were starting to fall asleep.

A couple of hours later Seth's phone rang, waking them both. Seth groggily checked the number, and when he couldn't recognise it, was really confused as to who would be calling him so late at night.

He answered, and although Summer couldn't tell what was being said, she saw a lot of nodding, and eventually a look of confusedness and worry. He hung up the phone and turned away from Summer, hanging over the side of the bed with his head in his hands.

Summer, immediately concerned, moved across the bed and put her hand on his back. "Cohen, is everything OK?"

He turned around and she could see a sadness in his face she had never seen before.

"It's the nana, she's been In an accident."


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Sorry for such a long break between chapters. My internet stopped working and I had no way to get it up. But everyone's reviews were amazing! Thank you so much, and I'm sorry I didn't live up to my promise of quick updating.**

**But if everyone reviews this, I might have the next chapter up by tomorrow even! So please please update, and I hope you enjoy!**

CHAPTER 4: That's What Friends Are For

"_It's the nana. She's been in an accident."_

Summer looked over at her new roommate and knew immediately what he was going through. When they had their big revealing secrets session Seth had mentioned how close he was to his nana, and when he moved to New York – his parents live in Berkley – she was the one who made sure he was settled in, and since then, they tried to catch up as often as possible. From the sounds of things, Seth hadn't had the easiest childhood, and his nana was one of the people who helped him through it.

Oh no, Cohen, that's terrible." Not really knowing what to say, she started stroking his back, knowing this made her feel better when she was upset. But she'd never been in this situation before. "What did they say?"

"Only that she was driving home – I guess from my uncle's house in Jersey – and a drunk driver ploughed into the driver's side. They didn't really know anything about her condition but I was in her phone as emergency contact cos I'm the closest family member."

"What are you going to do?"

"I guess I'll go to the hospital." He stood up and went over to the dresser, collecting his keys and wallet. "I'll see you in the morning maybe. I'll let you know."

"No Cohen, I'm coming with you. You're obviously not in a state to go anywhere by yourself, and anyway, it's Saturday so it's not like I have to be anywhere."

"Don't worry about it Summ. I'll be fine. But I guess our shopping trip will have to be postponed." Having located his coat, he was ready to leave, even if he had no idea what he'd do if something was really wrong.

"Are you sure?"

"I'm sure. But thanks anyway."

"Hey, don't worry about anything except the nana. I know you're pretty close."

"Yeah. Ok, see you."

He went to leave but Summer stopped him and wrapped her arms around his. They stood there for a while. "Bye Cohen. Let me know if you need anything."

He left and Summer was left wondering what was going to happen. Seth put on the facade of someone who was pretty strong and didn't get fazed easily, but she knew that if anything were to happen to the nana it would kill him. And it didn't help that Summer had no experience comforting people, and didn't know how to act. She wasn't one of those people who instinctively knew how to comfort others, and now that she and Seth were friends, she didn't want to let him down.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Seth had arrived at the hospital after one of the worst taxi rides of his life. He didn't know where she was – even which wing she was in, but someone helped him eventually and he found his way to the nana.

The police were still there, and told him that the drunk driver was fine – only scratches. It was only the nana that sustained any damage, and she was in pretty bad condition. Seth had known years ago that he would have to prepare for her dying at some stage. She had beaten cancer four times, and was in her eighties, but now that it looked like it had become a reality.

He walked in and saw her with all the tubes helping her heart beat and helping her breathe, and soon afterwards the doctor came in confirming the news that she was brain dead. Without the machines, she would not be able to breathe on her own.

Not being able to do anything to comfort his grandmother and not wanting to stay in the hospital longer then he had to, Seth left. He needed to go home and think about things – he was starting to come to terms with everything, and although he was still sad, he was beginning to understand that it was going to happen sometime, and maybe having something happen where she didn't feel any pain was the best solution. The doctor told him that she was unconscious instantaneously, and hadn't suffered. And wasn't suffering now, because her brain was dead.

He caught another taxi back to the apartment, and spent a minute outside. He put his hands on the back of his head and sighed. Not exactly knowing what to do, he stood there, thinking, but he knew instinctively that the way he was going to feel better was by going inside.

Summer was waiting anxiously on the couch, watching TV but not really concentrating because she was so worried about Seth. When she heard the door open she breathed a sigh of relief, but knew something was seriously wrong when she saw Seth.

He looked deflated. For someone who was so funny and energetic all the time, he looked like something had just come and rolled all the air out of him.

"How is she?"

"Brain dead. They've called my dad and uncle and they're coming over in the morning."

"Cohen, I'm so sorry. Is there anything I can do?"

"Yes. Get a bottle of wine. I'm going to get drunk. Very drunk."

"Whatever you want."

She came back with 2 glasses and a bottle, and filled them both up. Five minutes later, Seth had skulled two very full glasses and was starting to calm down. He was telling Summer all about the infamously scary nana who was actually the kindest old lady there was, and Summer could see he was beginning to come to terms with things.

"Seth, let me know if I can help out in any way. If you want me at the hospital, I'm there."

"No, you don't want to see anyone like that. But thanks anyway."

They were sitting very close together on the couch – their legs were touching – but neither of them seemed to notice because there were other more important things to think about. But as the wine took effect and time went on, they became very conscious of how close they were, although they did nothing to change it.

When Seth spilled wine on his shirt, Summer got a tissue and went to help him mop it up. Seth felt her warm breath on his neck as she concentrated on stain removing, and breathed in her coconut smelling hair as she moved closer and closer.

All of a sudden, the mood changed, and they both felt it, sending shivers to their spines. It was no longer an innocent act of mopping up wine but something much more.

Summer looked up from the shirt – her face still impossibly close to Seth's – and she started to whisper,

"You know Seth, I really am sorry about your grandma."

Seth stopped her as he moved his lips towards hers. They collided and Summer let out a small gasp before she gave into the passion of the moment. His hands were running up and down her body, her hands started moving freely through his curly hair, their eyes closed as they fully surrendered themselves to the moment. Their tongues intertwined, they moved so they were lying down, Summer on top of Seth, never breaking the kiss as things started to heat up.

Things were so incredibly intimate – the lights were dimmed, music was playing through the TV, the scent of wine was overpowering. As Seth kissed Summer and held on to her more tightly than he had to anyone before, the problems in his life melted away and he could think of nothing else other than the most beautiful experience of his life.

But Summer, with extreme self-control, suddenly moved backwards, breaking the kiss and lifting her body off his, where she had been straddling his waist as if something more was about to happen. Although that was maybe one of the greatest things that had happened to her since she could remember, she knew she would regret it in the morning. They were both a bit drunk and Seth was obviously suffering, looking for a way to escape. And no matter how much she wanted it, she wasn't going to be something Seth regretted in the morning.

"What?" Seth had no idea what was going on, and moved his hand behind her head to try and gently move it back down.

"No Cohen."

"Is something wrong?

"Yes. I mean no. Kind of. Seth, we're drunk. And you're sad. And you're just looking for something to escape."

"No I'm not. You're beautiful."

"I don't want you to regret it. I'm going to bed."

She kissed him quickly as she got up and left, instantly regretting her decision as she lay in her cold bed. More than anything she wished she could share it with Seth, but she didn't want things to be awkward between them.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

Seth woke up on the couch and it took him a while to realise why he was there. Then he remembered about the night before – the accident, the hospital and the kiss. He sat up and was greeted by a pounding headache. Obviously he had turned to more wine after Summer rejected him. He got up and got himself an aspirin, waiting for the effects to kick in. After a while of sitting doing nothing, he heard the door open and Summer appeared, having been for a jog around the block as she usually did on a Saturday morning.

"Uhh, hey Summ."

"Hey Cohen." Summer looked away embarrassedly and her face started to turn red. She was replaying the events of the night before over and over in her head. The feel of his hands as they roamed her skin, the warmth of his breath on her face, the... stop. She couldn't keep doing this. "I forgot something outside. I'll be back... soon."

Taking the easy way out, Summer left the apartment again to be alone with her thoughts. She had stopped the kiss to stop things being awkward, but it seemed it had made things more so.

When she returned to the apartment an hour later Seth was gone – to the hospital she assumed. She hated that he was going through something and all she could think about was how awkward things were with her. She wasn't around to comfort him at all.

Over at the hospital, Seth wasn't worried about Summer not comforting him. And he wasn't thinking about the nana either. The more time he had to think about it, the more he became at peace with everything. She wasn't suffering now, they were just waiting for his dad to fly over from California, and until that happened, he was going to wait with her. But the time by himself just led him to think about Summer.

Even though he was drunk, he was pretty sure that something about last night had just felt right. It wasn't a little fling because he was bored or anything like that, but everything had just felt so natural. And now he had stuffed things up royally with his roommate because they couldn't even bear to look at each other.

BBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBBB

The awkwardness continued for a couple of days, and it wasn't fun to be in the apartment at all. Every time Seth walked into the bathroom to get a tissue or something and Summer was in there, she would mutter something hurriedly and leave. Every time their bodies came within five feet of each other, one would mumble awkwardly and move away.

It looked like Summer's attempts to keep the awkwardness away had caused things to become worse, but two days after the incident, something happened to push the awkwardness to the back of their minds.

Seth's dad Sandy arrived in New York, after a hurricane had delayed him since he heard the news. Sandy was the power of attorney of the nana, and he was the one who had to make the decision of whether to turn off life support or not. One look at her and Sandy knew what the right thing to do was. She wasn't the nana anymore, she was gone. They decided to turn life support off that afternoon.

Seth had had those two days to accept what was going to happen, but having it actually happen was something different. He wasn't ready for the overwhelming emotions he felt as he went to the hospital, and despite the current situation with Summer, he knew he would feel better with her there.

She turned up with him, and at 3 o'clock that afternoon, Dr Price shut off the machines that were keeping the nana alive. It took her half an hour to pass away, and she looked more peaceful than Seth had ever seen her.

He couldn't help the tears escape his eyes as they left the hospital, but Summer was right beside him – she grabbed his hand tight and squeezed it comfortingly as they made their way back home.

"Seth, do you need anything?"

"I'm ok. Thanks for coming today."

"Don't mention it. I just feel sorry for your family."

"Well she was a tough old cookie. We knew she would go soon, but it just happened suddenly."

"I know." She moved closer to him on the couch and put her arms around him, pulling him in close.

Seth took extreme comfort in knowing someone was there for him, and he leaned into her, surrendering to the hug. It wasn't at all a romantic situation – the memories of two nights ago were suddenly a distant past – but it was a symbol of friendship. In the two short months they had been living together, their relationship had changed so much and now Summer was the person Seth was relying on.

They remained in their hug for a long time. Hours passed and they didn't move. All awkwardness melted away as Summer helped Seth through the night. And the next morning, Seth felt he could keep moving and stood up. Without anything being said, they both knew a big change had occurred. Two people couldn't go through this and not change – the nana's death (although tragic) had brought them together, and from that moment on, they were closer than ever.


End file.
